legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Wily
Dr. Albert Wily is a mad scientist and villain from the Orginal Mega Man series. He is one of the most well known mad scientists in all video game history. He's in his fifties when it comes to age. He has constantly tried to conquer the world with Robot Masters and his own machines but has failed every time due to Mega Man. After his 10th defeat he leaves to join forces with Marceline's Father. He is the first of new villains to join his empire since Marceline's Dad did surive something only Marceline's Dad, Lizbeth and his empire know. He is one of Hunson's main allies, as although he can't fight, he is clever and has created many robot master and his own creation Bass Wily has created many robots and robot masters in the past and he uses them to guard him as he needs machines to fight. Wily's greatest masterpiece is Zero who he created to be an counterpart to Light's X. He also is in great health despite his old age considering how much phsyical damage he takes in the series Friends: Hunson Abadeer, Amon, Lockdown, Agent Smith, Dracula, Death, Count Dooku, Maximus IQ, The Nightosphere. Neutral: Bass, The Didact. Enemies: Megaman, Roll, Protoman, Dr.Light, X, Lizbeth, Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The X Men, The Justice League, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Dr. Leonard Church and Project Freelancer, The UNSC. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Dr.Wily appears in the flesh after Discord invades The Nightosphere Empire and helps Hunson fight them off. Dr.Wily joins forces with Lizbeth, Zero and the rest to defeat the duo Dr.Wily makes a case on Sophitia and her kids with the help of Death, Mako and Bolin which he shows to the teams. Dr.Willy gets a sucessful scan on Sophita's blood and he reveals that she was turned into a super solider villainless by an incomplete super serum and brainwashing. He and Ciel also confirm that Sophita's weakness is that her senses and reflexes are still normal while Ciel's friend Lizbeth has them herself. Dr.Wily decides to help Ciel and Plankton with making another super serum under Lizbeth's plan to bring Sophita back. When Cassandra arrives and give Lizbeth the trace of 18's robozenza, He takes it and works with Jeremie to make the cure. He and Jeremie are almost done and Lizbeth asked to put it in different forms to be safe. Nightosphere Most Wanted In a valley, Hondo Ohnaka and Dr. Wily set up a giant mouse trap using a bucket of KFC as bait. Strong Bad and Sahoto arrives and found KFC on the gournd. Strong Bad springs the trap without being captured. His fingers got hurt and leaves with Sahoto. Hondo got mad, but the trap backfires on him and Wily instead. 270px-Wily9.jpg dr.wily 3.jpg dr.wily.jpg dr.wily1.jpg dr.wily2.jpg dr.wily 4.jpg dr.wily 5.jpg dr.wily 6.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Universe Category:Humans Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Empire Category:The New Hunson Abadeer Empire Category:Father of Hero Category:Archenemies Category:Fifth in Command Category:Main Members of The Nightosphere Empire Category:Scientists Category:Master Manipulator Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Evil Genius Category:Bald Characters Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Inner Circle Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Guest Stars Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Mustaches Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Characters hailing from the Mega Man Classic Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Scott McNeil Category:Characters hated by Whovianfan Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Takeshi Aono Category:Characters hailing from the Capcom Universe Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Allies of Great New Empire